Caught
by SolidDreamer
Summary: “And yes, Princess, he IS NOT happy,” I turned my head so quickly that I swear I heard some crack. AxC!


**Hello, everyone!! Wrote this fic coz I was so bored... It's holiday in my place, and I got nothing to do...Pathetic, eh? Holiday but I feel like to go to school... Ahaha... don't mind me, I am insane (smack my own head with one hand).**

**Disclaimer: If I... Oookay, I guess the word "if" is enough to explain everything.**

**

* * *

**

**Caught**

I sneaked out of my bed and tried not to make any sound as I went to my desk. I opened the left drawer where I hid some paperwork and took it out. I turned on a small lamp and began to work soundlessly. God, I feel so silly. I'm the leader of this country, yet I need to wake up in the middle of the night so nobody knows I continue my work. Anyway, if Athrun finds out about this, he won't be very happy.

"And yes, Princess, he IS NOT happy," I turned my head so quickly that I swear I heard some crack.

"A-Athrun," I gasped while trying to hide all the papers. Where the heck did he come from?!

The blue-haired guy didn't answer my question. Instead, he grabbed my arm and forced me to go back to my bed. "Why did I say for using your resting time to do those papers?"

"Umm… A no?" I tried to act as innocent as possible.

"Definitely," Athrun sighed. He touched my cheek gently, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "You shouldn't work that hard. I know you feel responsible as a leader. It's good, but sometimes you push yourself way too much."

"I don't," I avoided his gaze. "I just do what I can and must do. If it's for my people's happiness, I don't mind to work all day, all night."

"Cagalli…"

And the next thing I knew I was lying on my bed.

"Athrun!!" I screamed in annoyance. Athrun was lying on top of me, he hugged me so tightly that I was not able to escape. He pulled my blanket with one hand and covered both of us under it.

"Sleep."

"No," I struggled in order to be free, but he tightened his embrace even more. I began to blush at the thought of the two of us sleeping together. "Athrun, if Kisaka finds out about this, he'll kill you," I warned.

"If you get sick because working too much, Kira will most likely do the same," he replied nonchalantly.

Urgh! Overprotective brother, they even more intimidating than bodyguards. Damn you, Kira. Eh, wait.

"If Kira knows you sleep with me—"

"I'll die happily if he kills me because I spend my very last time with the person I love most."

I lost by his words, my face was blushing madly. I could hear Athrun's chuckle.

"Give me thirty more minutes then I'll go to sleep, promise," I put my hands on Athrun's firm chest, trying to move him aside. No use, coordinator or not, he was heavier and stronger than me.

"Can't let you do that, Princess. Both of us know your thirty minutes always expands to three hours," he refused stubbornly.

I pouted. "Not always, sometimes it only expands to one or two hours…"

"That has no difference, Princess."

"That does have a difference!! And don't you 'Princess' me, Zala! Now let me go, else—"

"Ssh…" Athrun put a finger on my lips. "You'll wake everyone up," he rolled to my left and tucked me under his chin. I could smell his smell which was very soothing and nice. Gah! He was so irresistible…

"You really won't let me go, huh?"

"Yes," he showed an annoying yet charming smile.

I gave up. Nothing would be able to change his mind. And even though I felt quite annoyed at first, I admitted it was nice to have him by my side. He always acted shy and quiet when people—especially Kira—were around. Well, that's the risk for being an undercover couple, can not show affection to each other explicitly. However, it was better than not to have him at all.

* * *

"Cagalli?" I called the girl who I caged between my arms.

The only answer I got was her soft breathing sound.

I smiled and pulled her closer. She must be very tired, working madly all day like that. I really hate myself whenever I see her facing trouble to govern Orb. I can only stand behind her like a perfect bodyguard, watching as she attends meeting and does paperwork. How I really want to help, but our status can't be helped… for now. I'm still trying to find a way so that we can be together without sacrificing the other things that mean a lot to each of us. Well, I wish I can find the way quickly, because this whole secret lover thing is driving me crazy.

"Athrun… sleep…" Cagalli murmured as she tugged the front of my t-shirt.

I smiled and stroke her hair.

"Okay, Princess…"

With that, I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Kira: You…**

**Kira: Slept...**

**Kira: With... (SEED mode: on)**

**Kira: MY**

**Kira: Sister?**

**Athrun: Err… it's not like what you think (sweat-dropped)**


End file.
